1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biological-signal detecting device of a non-wrapper type having a structure for supporting a user such as a chair, bed or a massager, and a biological-signal detector mounted on the structure to accurately detect a biological signal of the user such as heartbeat number, respiration number or blood pressure.
2. Disclosure of the Prior Art
In a biological-signal detecting device of a wrapper type, a sensor for detecting a biological information of a user such as heartbeat number, respiration number or blood pressure, is directly fitted to the user. Since the fitted sensor gives a kind of uncomfortable feeling (stress) to the user, it makes difficult to accurately detect of the biological signal of the user at a relax state. In other words, the fitted sensor will detect the biological signal of the user at a stress state. In particular, there is a possibility that when a sensor is directly stuck on a body surface of the user to detect the biological signal, it brings about an inflammation to the user's skin. From these reasons, a biological-signal detecting device of a non-wrapper type is proposed. In this type, the biological information of the user can be detected without the sensor being directly fitted to the user. In general, this detecting device of the non-wrapper type comprises a structure for supporting the user, such as a chair, bed or a massager, and a biological-signal detector mounted to the structure to detect the biological information of the user.
However, when an arrangement of the detector on the structure is not adequate for the user, the detector will give a feeling of oppression to the user. Consequently, it will be often difficult to induce the user to the relax state. To prevent the occurrence of such a feeling of oppression, the detector would be preferably arranged to the structure so as to be spaced away from the user. In this case, there is a problem of decreasing a detection accuracy of the biological signal. The detection accuracy often changes in accordance with a position of the user on the structure, i.e., a positional relation between the user sitting on a chair and a detector mounted on the chair. In addition, due to a small movement of the user in a bed for detecting the biological information, for example, a rolling-over of the user in the bed, the detection accuracy will change in accordance with a positional relation between the user lying in the bed and a detector attached to the bed.